Your Secret is Safe With Me
by kiss me im famous
Summary: Manny has a secret with her family that she has been trying to keep but when her friend finds out will she keep the secret. Or tell while trying to help her friend.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Not so Glamours life

You know I don't really live that glamourse life that you think I live. Not at all my life rather sucks or stinks or whatever you want to call it. But how do you get all your nice clothes Manny? How do you look so beautiful all the time? I mean you must be really rich right? No....if you call having to have a 50 year old man feel you for 30 bucks called rich, then whatever floats your boat. Nope my life isn't that glam at all. You'll see if you read this.

I never invite my friends over because of my house. A house in a really bad neighboorhood that if your walking home men smack your but. I'm not even sure who's going to pop out of my own bushes and take me away.

My dad is a drunk, he is very controlling and beats me, my mom, na dmy brother. My mom stays at home all day because my dad won't let her go anywhere, she's also seven months pregnant. My brother is five years old and very sweet I'm just scared that after he sees all that is happening he will turn out to be my dad and he will hurt is his wife.

I was sleaping one nite when I heard the down stairs door open. Then I heard my dad slowely walk up the stairs. I heard him open my moms door.

"Where is my dinner?" he asked

"George it's midnight...we already at dinner, let me just go warm you up left overs." My mom quietly said

I heard her get out of the bed and start walking out of the room. I got scared so I slowely got out of bed and peaked out the door to see whats happening even though I knew I would regret it. My dad grabbed my moms arm and pushed her towards the bed.

"I don't want leftovers, I want a meal right now" he exclaimed

"George, it's really late. I'm tired can I just please..."

I heard something so I peaked to the left of the hallway and saw my brother come out of his room. He slowely tiptoed over to my room. Scratching his leg because his poweranger footy pajamas where really itch and small.

"Manny I'm scared" he whisperd

"Ok Emmanuel, go to my bed and lay down." I said

Emmanuel ran to my bed and ducked his head under my covers. I peeked through the whole again. I could see everything since my parents room was across from mine.

"And get your daughter to help to!!" He exclaimed

"Mannuela's sleaping, I can do it my self." my mom whisperd

"Get up and go get your daughter" he yelled

My mom just stood there. Why was she taking such a risk. He can kill her like that you know, kill her and then kill me and Emmanuel too. My dad looked at my mom with his evil eyes. He pushed her down to the ground.

"My baby" she screamed holding on too her stomach.

I started to tear up. Why was he being so mean. I ran to my bed and coverd my head under the covers also. Emmanuel held on to me and I held on to him to. For we both knew what was going to happen. My dad stomped and pushed open my door.

"Mannuela come help your mom make me my dinner." He orderd

I held on to my covers. my nails sqweazing on so I couldn't get out. '

"I said come help your mom make my dinner!!" he screamed

I poked my head out at looked at him. Then I looked behind him and saw my beautiful mom laying on the floor crying. I tears started to flow down my eyes also.

"Did you not here me?" he asked

"Yes" I quietly answerd

"Yes who?" he asked

"Yes sir"

I got out of my bed and slowely started to walk towards my mom. I helped her up. She looked so fragile for being 30. Yes my mom is 30 she had me when she was 15 and if I where to have a baby she would have been a grandma, a grandma at the age of 30. My mom was very beautiful, her dad was from Canada and her mom was from the Philipins. So she has this mixed kind of look to her skin. Her eyes are a piercing green. She has nice dark brown hair, and natural brown highlights. Their used to be such a glow in her face when I was younger. When I was with my real dad. Yes this man that has the nerve to beat us is not my real dad. My real dad died when I was about four. My mom was lonely and depressed and she found George. George seemed nice at first, you know, he would buy us stuff give my mom money, he was an ok guy until they got married. Now my mom has lost that glow, and George or my dad has become more and more abusive. Sometimes he comes home drunk and he rapes me. I haven't told my mom but I'm sure she knows she just down't want to say anything. I mean, I'm not going to lie my mom is rather stupid. I mean she would get beat up so bad from him and then we would call the police and the next day she would pay $5,000 that we don't have to bail him out. I asked her why she keeps on doing it and she told me that right now she just needs a man in her life. A man is the last thing I need.

So as I was saying. I was helping my mom up when..

"Manny" my dad yelled

I turned around and boom, he punched me and I passed out.


	2. Not Even God

Chapter 2- Not Even God

I went to school the next day with a huge bruise on my eye. I tried to cover it up but it wasn't helping. Emma came up to me at my locker.

"The Petition to keep that teen night club is almost done, we have almost reached our goal. We have 10,000 petions from teens and we need 15,000." Emma said

"But why are doing it? you don't even care about that club" I said

"I know" Emma replied

"Then I ask again why are you doing this?" I asked

Emma didn't say anything she just stood there. Then this guy with brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin walked up to us.

"Emma, I got ten new people on the petition list." he said

"Really thats great Ryan!!" Emma exclaimed

Ryan gave her a hug.

"I know" he said "I'm so excited about this, I have to go so I'll talk to you later."

Ryan walked away.

"Because, he started it" Emma replied

"Very smart Emma" I complimented.

We started walking to our last class, which was math.

"What happend to your eye?" Emma asked

"My brother and I where playing baseball outside and he accedintly him me in the eye with his fake bat." I said

Emma gave me that "ow" kind of face and I nodded. We got in class and sat down. Mr. Armostong wasn't alone. There was a girl who looked about 15 standing behind him. She was mixed had long brown hair, braces, and hazle eyes. She was really preaty. She stared at me as I walked to my seat.

"Take a seat class" Mr. Armstrong started "I have a specail guest here"

We all took our seats and looked at him.

"This is my new daughter. I adopted her last week. I told you guys about that right?"

We all nodded our heads in unison.

"Well she has to tell you guys something about her past that I think is a very strong issue in todays society. For all we know one of you guys, or girls in this room might be going through it right now. Be free to ask questions. And at the end of class there will be pamphlets of where she stayed before she went to the adoption agency. It's a teen sheltar called ABH, Abusive Teen Help. Now El will say some words. "

Mr. Armstrong stepped back and Ell steped forward. We all clapped for some reason.

"Hi my name is El. Short for Elanore. I used to be called Ellie, but I have heard you guys already have an Ellie in this school so I would like to be called El. As my new father has told you I was in an abusive family. When I was five years old my dad would beat me...." she said.

El started talking about what happend in her life until she was thirteen. Her life was preaty much the same as mine except she didn't endure it for a longer time. But instead of keeping it a secret from everyone like I did. She told her friend, and her friend told her mom, and her mom told the police, and the police took her dad away for good. So I thought about telling someone until El said,

"My mom is not allowed to see me until I am eighteen now because she didn't try to stop him for what he was doing to me."

I don't want to stop seeing my mom. I love her so much and it's not her fault that he's abusive.

"...I hope all of you who do have abusive parents tell someone you trust if you already havn't becuse you deserve so much better than what your getting" she concluded

We all started to clap for her. She was looking at me straight in the eye when she said that. And I was looking at her too. It was like I couldn't get my eyes off of her. LIke she was reading in my soul.

"El is going to be a new student at Degrassi. She will be in the 10th grade class, and she starts tommorow so I want you to be nice to her. Thats why I wanted her to tell you about herself today so you guys would know who she is and she would know who most of you are by face." Mr. Armstrong said

The bell rang and class was dismissed. I waited for everyone to leave before I looked at the pamphlet. I hesitated to grab one, but I did and I looked at it.

"What's your name?" El asked

I was startled so I jumped a little. I turned around and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Manny" I said

"Hi Manny, it's a really god place." El said

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll like it" she said

"Me?" I asked "No...this isn't for me, my friend has an abusive dad."

"So does mine" El sarcasticly said

"Do you think I'm kidding you?" I asked

"No, I think your lying. What happend to your eye?" she asked

"My..my brother, accedintly hit me with his fake baseball bat."

"Your dad punched you didn't he?"

"No, I said my borhther accedintly.."

"Bull"

"Excause me. You don't know me or my family, so you have no right to judge." I yelled

I grabbed the pamphlet and started walking away. Tears stinging my bruise. I was in the middle of the hall way and she ran up to me. And touched my bruise with her hand. She looked in my eyes

"He beats you dosn't he. You, your mom, and your brother. I could tell once you walked in here with that bruise. Your too scared to tell people. Because you don't want sympothy, you don't want people to look at you funny and talk about you right? Well don't worry Manny because you seem like a strong girl, and I'm sure your friends are here to back you up."

El, read through me like a book. But I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't trust them. Even if they did say they understood me, even if they did want to help. I would still feel bad. And then I would feel weird because they knew my secret. And then like El, they might tell the police and I won't be seeing my mom anymore, and I would be seperated from my brother. The only good thing that could come out of it would be that he would go to jail for the rest of his life. But I would rather be abused then to be separted from my family.

So I wiped my tears and looked at her.

"You explained my friend perfectly." I said and I walked away. She grabbed my arm.

"I'm here for you Manny, you don't have to pretend like nothings happening anymore, you don't have to make up stupid lies that your brother hit you or you accedintly put your hand on the stove, or you stumbled down the stairs. What are you going to do when your dead? Tell them you accedintly choaked your self. Manny if you tell me that you are abuised you won't have to cry your self to sleap anymore, you won't have to see your mom in all that pain. You'll be free. He'll be in jail. You'll be free, like I am right now." she said tearing up.

"I don't kneed you becuase I'm fine." I said "My friend is the one who needs you"

"Manny, stop pretending with me. I went through the same thing I know your being abused."

"I'll give her your number." I started to walk away

"Manny don't walk away from help"

" I don't kneed the help" I yelled and I didn't turn back

"Manny I'm here for you"

I just kept on walking away. If I tell El she's going to tell everyone so she won't be alone. I can't trust anyone. Even though I really wan to tell her or anyone else in the world I can't. I just can't. I won't. I'm not going to tell anyone. No one at all, not even God.


	3. I'm Sorry For Keeping Secrets From You

Chapter 3- I'M SORRY FOR KEEPING SECRETS FROM YOU

I pushed the door open.

"Mom I'm home" I screamed when I got home.

"Hi Manny" My mom said while coming down the stairs.

I still had the pamhplet in my hand.

"Whats that?" She asked

"Nothing" I said putting it back in my back pack.

"What is it?" she asked

"Nothing" I said

"You know you can't hide secrets from me I'm your mother."

"Mom it's nothing don't worry"

"Mannuela Alyssa Santos show me what you got"

I couldn't hide it from my mom. She was too nice, I loved her to much. I took it out of my backpack and showed it to her. She looked at it for a while flipping though the pamphlet looking at the words and then coverd her mouth with her and then she looked at me. Tears in her eyes.

"You told Manny" she asked

"No mom, I would never tell." I replied

"Then what is this? What is this?" she asked

I shrugged

"Mannuela answer me."

"A girl, a new girl, she was abused and she said people who are abused should take this pamphlet so they can get help. I didn't tell"

"Well did she see you take it?"

"Yes"

"Then of course she knows it you"

"No, I told her it was for my friend"

"And did she belive you"

' No' I thought "Yes" I answerd

"We can't let people know Manny. People find out they can take you away from me like that. And I don't want to loose my Manny, I don't want to loose my baby"

"I'm sorry mom"

"It's ok just don't make a foolish decison like that again. We don't kneed a Abusive Teen Help, we're fine just as long as we stay strong."

* * *

It was night time.I had read that pamphlet over a hundred times knowing each and every word on it. I finally got tired and turned off my lamp. I was sleeping, well atleast trying to sleep. My mom gave me a long talk about why I shouldn't tell people about my dad. I disagreed with her but I said I understood. then my mom told me she went to the hospitol today for a check up (My dad lets her leave the house for that) and they said she is going to have a girl. I am so happy. Another girl. I heard the downstairs door swing open. I knew it was my dad and he was probably drunk. I held onto the covers. He came into my room and looked at me.

"Manny" he whisperd "I know your not sleeping say hi to your dad"

He wasn't drunk. He was actualy sober. So maybe he won't rape me or beat me or anything like that. I opend my eyes.

"Hi dad" I said

He gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry about the other night."

"It's ok" I said

I really wanted to just slap him and tell him to stay away from our family but I couldn't because then I would be dead. I smiled at him. He looked at my night stand.

"Whats this?" he asked

"My night stand?"

"No whats on it"

Crap I forgot to hide it. What was I going to do. I started paniking I think I started to sweat. I took a big breath waiting to see what was going to happen. He reached to my night stand and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Why didn't you put this on the fridge?" he asked

I looked at what was in his hand. It was my science test. I was so relived.

" I don't know I didn't think about it?" I replied

He put the paper back on the night stand and then touched the pamphlet

"Whats this?" he asked

I stayed quiet not I really started to sweat.

"Abusive Teen Help? There are no teens in this house who are being abused"

I didn't say anything I just looked at him.

"Is this yours?" he asked

I didn't answer.

"Manny, is this yours?"

His temper started to go up. I just looked at him without saying a word.

"Answer me when I ask you a question" he yelled

His eyes where starting to turn red. His vains where popping out. He looked at me with hate in her eyes. I thought he was going to kill me. I still didn't say anything. Then the door opend.

"George whats gonig on?" My mom asked

"You want to be in an abusive family Manny?" he yelled "Do you want to see what it's like in an abusive family?"

He took off his belt and looked at me.

"Bend over" he demandd

"George stop" my mom yelled

she ran up to him and grabbed his arm trying to stop him. He flung her back.

"No, she thinks she's in an abusive family I will show her what it's like. Bend down Manny"

I did as I was told. I got on the floor and bent down. He took his belt and used the buckle and hit me on the butt once. It hurt so bad.

"Is that enought abuse for you?" he asked

He repeated it over and over again. The pain was unbarble. I couldn't feel anything. My mom was crying. I was crying to. He hit my legs, my back, and my butt. He finally stopped got up and looked at me. I looked at him too. He spit in my face.

"Thats what it's like to live in an abusive family bitch"

He put his belt back on. He looked at my mom. Who was on the ground crying. He kicked her to the side. And she cried even more. I felt bad for my mom. I was in a lot of pain though. My mom crawled over to me.

"When it's 2, I want you to leave this house. Don't pack your bags just run out of this house" she whisperd

"But mom I can't leave you and Steve"

"You need to get out of here. We can take care of ourselvs."

"But the baby"

"I'll be fine Manny"

She stood up and started walking away. She made the two sign with her fingers.

* * *

I lied awake waiting for it to be 2. I looked at my clock it was 12:30. I stared at the cealing. Where was I going to go. How was I going to live. Will I ever beable to see my family again. I thought about that for a long time. I looked at the time again. It was 1:45. I didn't want it to seem like my mom told me to leave so I wrote a note.

_Mom and dad, _

_I am leaving because I can not take it anymore_

_I am going to the states so don't worry about me _

_I love you so much, and I am sorry about what happend today_

_Keep the new baby safe for me ok. _

_I'm not sure if I'll be seeing you again but I hope I will _

_When everyinthing is figured out. _

_Tell Steve to keep his head high, and to not let anyone put him down _

_Keep safe, and don't worry about me. _

_Luv ya much, _

_Manny_

* * *

It was now 2. I put on a sweat-shirt and crawled out my window. I walked for about 10 minuets until I reached my detination. I walked up to the house and knocked on the window. I saw the familer face of my best friend. She looked tired.

"Manny? What are you doing here?"

She let me in the room. I sat on the bed.

"Manny what are you doing here?"

I pulled down my pants and showed her my legs. She looked at me starting to tear up.

"Manny, Manny what happend?" she asked

I started to cry.

"Emma...my dad.." I paused "My dad beats me"

"Oh Manny" she said

She gave me a hug. I showed Emma all my wounds and I told her all the stories. From the begining. When I was done it was about 4 and I looked at her. We where both crying.

"Emma, I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you"


	4. This Momment will last forever

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long. I totally blanked out on what was happening next but now I know what to do. **

**Thank you for your Patience, **

**Ashley **

**Chapter 4- This Moment Could Last Forever**

It was almost 3 years after I left. Me and Emma told Spike that I was pregnant and my parents kicked me out of the house. 2 months later we said I had a miss carriage. Craig and I are going to get married next year in May. We are in the same college. I'm a freshmen. I am in there for fashion design and he is in there for musical arts. El and I are close friends now. I haven't told her about my dad but she gave up on me and stopped talking about it. I haven't talked to or seen my mom in these last three years. Well she called me the day after I went to Emma's and she told me that she loved me, and that she was OK, and George didn't' care that I left. She told me to never come back again. To never call the house again, to never even think about them again. But to make a new chapter in my life. And I did. I made a new chapter in my life. I don't think I would have rembered that Spike and Snake weren't my parents if I hadn't have had the dream that I've been having every night since last week.

So as I was saying there is a dream, A dream I would always have. it was always the same dream. My brother and I are in a darkened room. He would point at me and cry. But last night it got worse. He pointed at me and cried and then he said "We need you" he repeated over and over. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Why do you need me?" I asked but he kept on repeating it over and over. I woke up panting. I have to go home. I have to visit my mom.

I was trying to make the decision all day during school.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Craig asked

We where in the library. I was studying for my test and he was just in there because we went everywher together.I was staring at my ring. How nice it looked on my finger. I wonder if my mom was this happy when George proposed to her. ANd then he started beating her. I shook that thought off my mind of Craig beating me.

I gave Craig a smile and layed my head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you" I said

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm going to go visit my mom" I replied

"But..I thought..I thought she kicked you out" he said

"She did, but I miss her I mean I haven't talked to her in so long." I replied

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up.

"Your leaving now?" he asked

"Yeah." I replied putting my stuff together.

"Whatever. How long will you be gone?" he asked

"I don't know" I replied and I left.

I was in my car. Spike and Snake got me a car for my sweet sixteen. It wasn't the best car but it wasn't some crappy 1976 thing. It was just fine. I looked through my Cd's. Something I hadn't done in so long because I'm always in Craig's car. Doing stuff with Craig. I really needed a break from him. I found the Mellisa McCland CD I hadn't listened to her in so long.

Crouched down on a rooftop  
In my mother's high-heeled shoes  
I'm wondering if I will drop  
Fly away with you

I can smell the rain coming  
But I won't leave until it falls  
I'm gonna soak in its downpour  
Til I hear my mother's calls

Cause I am playing God  
I am raising hell  
As far as I can tell  
I am all alone  
Alone in this world  
Alone, with you

I carry Spring rain in my hair  
Weighted sorrow in perfect clouds  
Bursting in the air  
Wash away and drown

I am playing God  
I am raising hell  
As far as I can tell  
I am all alone  
Alone in this world  
Alone, with you

The roof slips beneath my feet  
As the branches back away from me  
The softest grass turns to concrete  
But I will fly  
I will fly  
You will see

Cause I am playing God  
I am raising hell  
As far as I can tell  
I am all alone  
Alone in this world  
Alone

2 hours later and I finally got home. I parked my car in the front of the driveway. It looked the same. I hope the family isn't. I walked up the steps. And I rang the doorbell. No one came. I rang it again. No one answered. They must not be home I thought. I started walking away when I heard the door open.

"Manny?" A voice said

I turned around it was my mom. She looked different. She looked older.

"Mom" I whispered.

I ran up to her and gave her a hug. I started to cry. She cried to.

"I missed you so much Manny" she whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too." I replied.

I wish this moment could never end. Because I wasn't ready to go inside and figure out what was going on in that house.

**A/N- That song that she listened to is called "rooftop" if you didn't know and they played it in Time Stands Still Part 2 it as an awesome song. It makes me cry because they played it when Hazel went to go see Jimmy in the hospital. **

**Luv ya much, **

**Ashley **


End file.
